Bad Date
PlotEdit Tom and Sheeba go on a date. As Lyndsey, Violet and Daffy all go on disastorious dates Possible ScriptEdit (Usual Opening Theme) (camera pans down to Villian hideout along with a storm) Vanitas: (sinister voice) Im so bored...Cant wait to bring those goodies down and take over the world Vanity; (flirting with vanitas) We will take them down my sweet, maybe we could go out?...just me and you?...hunt down some goodies? Vanitas: '''Good idea my darling. (Meanwhile Baboon loudly burps...then starts to pick his fleas) '''Morgana: Well? Baboon: I'll think about it!.....while your'e up pass me some chicken and fast! (Meanwhile at the goodies...Sheeba walks down the stairs with a dress on) Atomic Betty: (Looks at Sheeba's dress) Wow thats nice! Im impressed Sheeba; I only like it because it's sparkley Tom: It really suites you, so what movie are we gonna see first? Tommy: BFG Goes To Space.... Tom: Ah Ah very funny.. Violet: (reading a scrap paper) There's a speed dating evening tonight, maybe us singletons could go? Henry: Huh! that sounds really boring..i'd rather stay in a watch Rapper Zapper..and plus who needs a girlfriend? (Meanwhile at the speed dating, Roxas and Violet meet two very strange people while Daffy isn't having much luck either) Woman: Ok Ladies and Gents, once you have found someone you can date, you only have 30 seconds then your date must swap over, ok now begin.. Chris: (talking to Violet) Hello missy, what's your name? Violet: Im Violet...So what's your's? Chris; Im Chris McShoesnotblobber, i am 18 years old and i love everything poetry! do you like poetry Violet? Violet: Humm not really... (camera quickly shifts to Roxas and Kiki) Kiki; You you have beautifal eyes Roxas..a lovely bright green Roxas: (looking annoyed) My eyes are blue! Kiki; Oh oh sorry Roxas..i, i am not wearing my glasses, my eye sight went a long time ago Roxas: (whispers to himself) Yeah you got that right Kiki: Sorry? Roxas: Oh nothing (then cheekly smiles) so.. Tell me Vester..how old are you? Kiki: I am 95 Roxas: (spits drink out of his mouth) 95!!...NO Way..way way to old for me!! Woman: Ok time to swap (Daffy meets Cindy, a white female duck) Cindy; Hello, you must be Daffy? Daffy Duck? Daffy: How did you know my name? Cindy: Oh come on Daffy, The Foghorn Legorn Story?, the Carrot peelers?, the Christmas carol. Oh and was you also wanted by the police? Daffy: Oh youv'e seen the Leghorn story? I was great!..to tell you the truth..i didnt invent the carrot peelers my best friend Bugs Bunny did and i stole all the credit because im a greedy little swine and yes i was wanted by the police. Cindy: What did you do? Daffy: Littering... (Back to Violet and a guy called Max) Max: Violet is a bootaful name, who named ya tat? Violet: My mother did! Max; I had a rat called Violet ya know! Ya have bootaful long black har too..and very shiny Violet: Thank you (Meanwhile at a cinema, Sheeba and Tom enjoy a movie until Baboon and Morgana join in) Sheeba: This is so romantic Tom: It sure is Sheeba! shall we go out for dinner after the movie? Sheeba: Yes (Baboon and Morgana walk in) Tom: (disapointed) Oh great! look who it is! Baboon: Oh look who it is...The two most misreble goodie goodie flea-ridden kitty cats Sheeba: Go away Baboon! your'e not ruiening our night! Baboon; I might not ruin your night, but we'll ruin your lives and your little friends too Morgana: We'll capture you freaks sooner or later anyway (Meanwhile back at the dating club) Daffy: (looking concerned) So....Abi, what do you like? Abi: (strict voice) It's Miss Abigail Fitzduck to you.... i like teaching, studying, French litriture and mathamatics. I don't like nonsence, rude and childish people, and especially dumb and uncaring people! All should do as asked and not to back chat! Daffy: Whoh..your'e a tough cookie!, So what type of man would you like? Abi: Definatly not a tall dark "Handsome" poser. A good well educated gentleman is an ideal match for me! someone who is a doctor, or a vet, or a teacher. Daffy: Ohh You like your men serious! How many kids would like? Abi: Only one. a boy should be good! one child is enough! enough for a good university course, first will be getting up at 5am then breakfast then studing, private school, home, learn his physics, dinner, bath then bed. Good routine i think. I wasn't really challegned as a child by my parents. I didnt like the other lazy children..half asleep, no way my child will be like that thank you and certainly hope your children wont be like it. Woman: Ok ladies and gents times up, thank you all for coming..hope youv'e found your match? Violet: That was the worst night of my life! Roxas: Yeah me too, one was 95 years old, another kept spitting on me whilst she spoke and one kept calling me Rucksack! Daffy: I had one serously bossy bird...and one who knows me way too much Violet: Whats her name? Daffy: Who the one who knows me? (Violet happily nods) Cindy Violet: You should get her number.. Daffy: (Shouts) Cindy.... (Later back at the goodies, Daffy returns after his date with Cindy) Lyndsey: Oh Daffy, how was your date? Daffy: Great! i thought i'd never live without Tina, but Cindy is the one. (Looks at his phone) see she's texted me so many times already (Meanwhile outside the goodies, Cindy stands outside the house and calls a mysterious person who is in fact Vanitas) Cindy: (on her mobile) Hey it's me...He's on side...dont forget my money Vanitas! that Daffy Duck and the goodies will pay and soon will be yours. (Cindy evily smirks at the goodies house whilst thinking of her plan) (End Of Episode)